


Irreversible fate.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [15]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: The Sidemen are in the midst of a zombie apocalypse....Things escalate when Simon notices bite marks on Harrys ankle.
Relationships: Simon Minter/Olajide "JJ" Olatunji, The Sidemen as a group, Vikk Barn/Harry Lewis, Vikk Barn/Simon Minter
Series: Sidemen stories. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Irreversible fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character violence and death. 
> 
> Heed the warnings and read at your discretion.

“We have to kill him!” Jj exclaims, breaking the silent tension that had settled over the group when Simon had noticed the bite marks on Harry's ankle. 

“No, please! Lads, I-I swear I’m fine!” Harry stutters out, his eyes wide in panic as he stumbles back a few steps. 

Vik is certain he has never felt more fearful in his life-not of Harry but of what will happen to his best friend. 

Jj takes a step towards Harry and Vik is certain he has never moved faster in his life, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him towards himself and away from Jj. 

“Woah! Woah! Relax! We don’t even know if that's true, it's something that happens in movies-” Vik defends before Simon interrupts. 

“Exactly! Zombies are only supposed to happen in movies! He got bit Vik we can’t have him-” 

“Stop! Harry's standing right here. You are fine, right?” Vik asked, directing his attention back to the brunette. 

Harry nodded drastically and Vik could now see tears were beginning to develop in the others eyes. 

Feeling a deep pain in his chest, Vik wanted to scream.

_ This wasn't fucking fair. Why did it have to be Harry? Why couldn't it be anybody but his best friend?  _

“Vik, please. I’m scared. I don’t wanna die.” Harry whimpered. He could feel the overwhelming urge to cry himself but he forced himself to remain calm so as to not scare Lewis further. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay, I promise. You’re not gonna die, alright? You are completely fine Harry it’s just a myth-” Vik attempted to assure before being cut off again. 

“A myth? People are turning into zombies from contact all around us, that is how it works.” Jj interjected, his voice taking on an authoritative tone. 

“We need to send him away. He’s gonna turn and kill us!” Jj urged. 

“I’m so sorry Bog, but you can’t be here.” Ethan spoke, pain evident in his voice. 

Harry shook his head rapidly once more. 

“Guys! I’m fine!” Harry yelled desperately. 

Jjs face shifted and he took a deep and steadying breath. Viks jaw unhinged in pure shock and his heart began beating rapidly as Jj pulled out a gun from his jacket. 

“You need to leave. Now. For the safety of everyone.” Jj told him, aiming the gun at Lewis. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Tobi mumbled as tears streamed down his face, looking away. 

Vik knew Jj wasn’t fucking around, looking at Harry he saw tears were streaming down his face and he was shouting out pleas. 

“Stop! We’ll leave.” Vik shouted. 

The group's heads all whipped to look at him, Simon's eyes wide and hands visibly shaking. 

“Leave with him? Vik you do that…..an-and you are literally sacrificing yourself.” Simon tried to reason. 

“We don’t need double bloodshed. Just leave Harry.” Jj agreed. 

_ Vik shook his head, they couldn't….he couldn't abandon him.  _

“Pack your things, we are leaving.” Vik told Harry, his voice breaking. 

Simon shot Lewis a pleading look. 

“Don’t make him go with you, he goes with you and he is as good as gone-” Simon tried to rationalize before Josh finally spoke up. 

“Let them go.” He spoke bluntly but there was evident anguish in his tone. 

“What?!” Simon exclaimed, looking at Josh in surprise. 

“No! Vik will also die if he goes! Harry turns and takes Vik with him or he ends up left on his own-” Jj added on. 

“What if Vik is right? Maybe one bite isnt enough to transform someone, so if Jj kills Harry thats murder or we send him away alone, also murder.” Josh interrupted, speaking in a tone that meant Jj better not push it. 

Harry looked at Vik with wide glossy eyes and Vik spoke before he could even think. 

_ Words he didn't even know if he believed.  _

“It’s fine, alright? Everything is fine, pack 2 bags for us Harry.” Vik assured. Lewis nodded, his face completely wet as he scrambled off to their  **old** rooms.  __

Jj shook his head in disbelief. 

“Vik don’t be a fucking idiot, please.” Jj tried to convince him not to go in the most KSI way possible. 

_ Vik felt his entire body convulse in fear, fuck.  _

Choosing not to respond, he waited. 

**_Waiting…._ **

**_Waiting…._ **

**_Still waiting…_ **

Tobi was sitting in the corner praying, Ethan, Jj and Josh were whispering to one another and Simon's eyes were burning a hole into the side of Viks head from his intensity. 

“I-is he okay? It's been an awful long time….” Ethan spoke up, guilt decorating his face. Vik felt an uneasy breath leave him when he heard a rippling growl from down the hall.

Tears falling from his eyes as he watched Jj head to the room with the gun in hand. 

He practically fell into Simon's arms when another  _ inhumane growl filled the air _ and then the  _ sound of a gunshot.  _

**Author's Note:**

> :(
> 
> This is probably one of my most brutal Sidemen fics so far.
> 
> Please leave feedback.


End file.
